Sovereign Seer
by Badwolf2550
Summary: Dakota Malfoy was a sovereign seer. But what does she do when her old headmaster turns up and asks for her favour. Professor Dumbledore states that Professor Snape has invented a new type of Polyjuice potion that feeds off memory not DNA. Will Dakota take this potion to befriend Harry Potter and guide him on his Hogwarts journey. But can you really trust a Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

"Show me again. I want to see my husband again."

Dakota was tired. She had just expended all her energy on a number of visions for a client and was not up to doing those visions again. She was exhausted and slumped down in one of the black leather chairs that were placed in her office.

"I cannot show you the visions again. I do not possess the required energy. Another time. Goodbye." Dakota secretly hoped the old witch would take the advice and leave the office. Her wish came true. The old witch decided not to pursue her inquest further, paid Dakota for her services and left the office with no fuss.

Dakota was so happy. Dakota Malfoy was a sovereign seer, meaning that she could see into the past and the future at will, but this came with a terrible price. It also meant that she had random visions, some were about her own life, but most were of other people, she had either just met or were her old friends or family. Dakota Malfoy was the younger sister of Lucius Malfoy, aunt to Draco Malfoy, she knew her family had an association with the Dark Lord. She had tried to stay away from the family, since Hogwarts. It was hard enough being a Malfoy, yet being a Malfoy that had been sorted into Ravenclaw.

…

As Dakota was closing up her little shop, she heard the door open. She turned and was about to yell at the customer that she was closed. When she saw who the intruder was.

"Professor Dumbledore. What a pleasure to have you here. I did not expect you."

Dumbledore looked puzzled. Then realised he did not send an advance party. "Sorry, I came to you because I have no where else to turn. Thought you might have had a vision that I might show up unexpected."

Dakota smiled at him. She knew he had a seer right at Hogwarts. Professor Trelawney. 'Whatever he was after must be pretty important to not involve her' Dakota thought to herself. Dakota believed she had outgrown her teacher, but there were some things she still needed to learn about seeing the inner eye.

Dumbledore looked uncomfortable. He shifted his feet where he stood, then spoke "I have this student, Harry Potter who seems to get into trouble and finds himself in dangerous situations. I would like to keep a closer eye on him, to try and steer him on the right track away from danger but I cannot without arousing suspicion." He pulled a small vial out of his robe pocket, this is a type of Polyjuice potion, but it feeds off memory rather that DNA. Professor Snape invented it. What I was planning was for someone to take this potion and befriend Harry at Hogwarts and make sure he stays out of trouble. I was wondering if you would do me this favour?"

Dakota could not believe what she was hearing. Dumbledore wanted her to drink this potion Snape had made and become a thirteen year old version of herself to watch and protect Harry Potter. She was thirty three years old. She looked slightly confused for a while, then realising five minutes had past, without her saying a word, she replied, "So let me get this straight. I drink this and become thirteen years old. Watch over Harry Potter and report back to … who? … you?"

"Yes. That's it. We will need to refresh the potions' spell once a week, but Snape seems to think he has made it last a week max"

Dakota was shocked that she had been asked to do a favour by Dumbledore, but jumped at the chance. Dakota had been in the same year as Lily Evans, Harry's mother, they had formed a close friendship. It had been hard for Dakota to make friends due to her seeing powers, but Lily was kind and sweet and sympathetic towards Dakotas' visions. She wondered if Harry had inherited these traits. She knew James Potter as well, and knew of Lily's secret crush for him from the third year. But he was a cheeky, troublemaker. By the sounds of Dumbledore, Harry had inherited his father's knack for getting into trouble.

"I would love too. So Harry takes after his father then? His knack for getting into trouble. You said the potion works on memory. I have to remember something from when I was thirteen years old?"

Dumbledore piped up, "yes a photo or video should help you remember and yes, Harry is very much like James. I forgot you were in the same year as them. Lily was a good friend to you right?"

Dakota had a sad smile. "Yes, I was heartbroken when I heard the news of their deaths to He-who-must-not-be-named. But if you need me to look after Harry I will."

Dakota remembered all the videos her mother took of both her and Lucius, even after she was sorted into Ravenclaw. Her mother had tried to stay positive, when Dakota had written to her two days after the Sorting ceremony, it was not going to be hard to get some footage of that time as her mother, the kind soul she is ha. Had ordered her to leave as soon as Dakota had left Hogwarts. Obviously the shame of having a Ravenclaw daughter finally got to her. Dakota got to take all the videos of her and Lucius as children though as her mother didn't realise she had packed them.

"So will I be in Ravenclaw again? Or the same house as Harry?" Dakota asked puzzled.

Dumbledore, who was flicking through one of Dakotas magazines looked up at her and spoke softly, "you were in Ravenclaw, well if you wanna stay in that house you are welcome to."

Dakota smiled. She loved Ravenclaw. It had treated her like part of the family, even when her real family had thrown her out. Dumbledore got up ready to leave, "I will see you at Hogwarts on 1st September. Meet Snape around midday in the dungeons. You can apparate into my office I will lift the rule for that one day. You will be welcomed by the Ravenclaw third years. You need to know that Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. This is part of the reason i want someone to look after him. All Good?"

"Sounds great Professor. See you on 1st September."

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_**

 _Dakota smiled. She loved Ravenclaw. It had treated her like part of a family, even when her real family had thrown her out. Dumbledore got up ready to leave, "I will see you at Hogwarts on September 1st. Meet Snape around midday in the dungeons. You can apparate into my office, I will lift the rule for that one day. You will be welcomed by the Ravenclaw third years. You need to know that Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. This is part of the reason, I want someone to look after him. All good"_

" _Sounds great Professor. See you on 1st September."_

 **...**

 **September 1st. 11am.**

Dumbledore's office came into focus. She could see the man himself, and another, black robes, and greasy straight black hair. He seemed familiar to her.

"Dakota Malfoy, welcome back to Hogwarts." A voice spoke from behind her. Professor Dumbledore had just stood up from his desk, and made his way around. Dakota was glad to be back in a way, Hogwarts had been the best years of her life, and had taught her to move away from her family's traditions and move in new circles.

"Hello Professor, how is the day going? Ready for the new year?"

Dumbledore looked through his half moon specs at Dakota. "Apart from Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban all is ready at Hogwarts. We have decided to have the dementors of Azkaban at all the schools gates for protection. But I need more help with Harry Potter. He's becoming exactly like his father, James. You were in the same year as Lily and James right?"

Dakota remembered them well. Lily and her were great friends. Lily helped Dakota and told her it was ok to be different. Dakota loved Lily, she could see the beauty in someone even when that person could not see it in themselves. Lily had showed Dakota how different she was to her family and that it was ok, to break from the family traditions. Dakota had visited Lily and James at Godric's Hollow after Hogwarts. She had met Harry at two months old, but he won't remember her.

"Yes, Lily and I were great friends. I visited them at Godrics Hollow a lot. It was so heartbreaking when I heard what happened. So you think Sirius will come for Harry?"

"Well I am not sure. He might want to explain himself to Harry and who he is to him. But I want to make sure that Harry is safe understand?"

Dakota looked at Dumbledore. "Of course. Will I have the same classes? Or do I choose my own?"

Dumbledore pondered. 'Hmm if she is all the same classes will the Golden trio get suspicious? And she might not want to do all the same classes. Hmm. Dilemma.' Before he could answer the great oak doors swung open. Professor Snape was standing there in black robes of the darkest variety. Dakota turned.

"Severus, how are you?"

Snape paused. Looking at Dakota she is really not like any Malfoy he had ever known. She had brown copper hair, not the pale blonde of norm and much more tanned skin than that of her brother Lucius. "Dakota, long time no see. When Dumbledore told me what he had planned for Harry I could think of no better seer than you. You truly have the Gift. Going to do divination? You would give Trelawny a run for her money again."

Dakota looked at Snape she disliked Trelawney but didn't want to show her up at her own game while in the body of a thirteen year old. She had done enough of that already as herself. "I don't know yet Severus. We were just suggesting subjects before you came in. It might look too suspicious if I am in all the same classes. But i really liked Divination. But I don't need to over-impress the teacher. I was thinking Ancient runes and astrology instead." Dakota replied.

Snape opened the briefcase he brought with him to reveal a small stash of little vials of a green ooze-looking liquid. "This is the de-ageing potion. Now, you will retain all of your memories, so you must not let anything slip to anyone that you are actually 33 years old. This is about a month's worth of liquid, you will need to replenish once a week, drink with your morning pumpkin juice."

Dakota looked at the liquid. "Does it always have to look gross with you Severus?"

Snape looked hurt. "I am sorry, I cannot make it look like fairy juice for you. It's the ingredients that make the colour and smell, I didn't know you were still a princess, Dakota."

Dakota shot a look back at Severus. "You best hope that Harry doesn't try and hatch a scheme to bring you down, cause instead of stopping him I might just join him." Dakota and Severus had not been best friends at school. Dakota had apparently stolen Lily from Severus as a best friend and this had in turn, turned him away.

Dumbledore looked mad. "Okay, can we please put our differences aside for the good of Harry Potter I know both of you care about him. Whether it is out of love for his mother, or him. Neither of you will hurt or torment each other this year. Got it?"

Severus and Dakota nodded begrudgingly. Dumbledore had spoken. "Severus give the vials to Dakota. She needs to get reacquainted with her dormitory before the students arrive."

Severus handed over the vials and Dakota decided to drink one right there. She took the lid off drank the vial liquid. It tasted so foul but forced herself to swallow for Harry. It didn't take long but she could feel her body changing. She ran to the mirror on the pensieve. Her face was bubbling.

"Is this normal?"

Severus looked at her. "Yes polyjuice potion does this as well. Its reshaping your DNA, making every cell in your body younger." Severus had always had a small crush on Dakota, after Lily had left him as a friend. He had loved the way her copper brown hair shone red in the sunlight and the dimples on her cheeks. Dakota's face finally stopped bubbling, and Severus knew that the potion had worked. She looked like herself 20 years ago.

Standing in front of Severus and Dumbledore was a thirteen year old girl, with brown, copper hair and dimples. Severus' mouth dropped open.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_**

 _Last Time:_

 _Standing in front of Severus and Dumbledore was a thirteen year old girl, with brown, copper hair and dimples. Severus' mouth dropped open._

And now:

"Dakota?" Severus spoke first. He did not know whether to be happy or angry or sad. He was looking straight at the thirteen year old girl he had had a crush on all those years ago. She was super nice and sweet about it, unlike Lily. Snape wanted to be upset that he had never taken the opportunity to ask her out back then and would now probs never get that chance, as she would be his student most of the time.

Dakota felt very weird. She definitely did not feel herself right now. She noticed that Dumbledore had opened a door on the far right hand side of his office, and she ran over to what looked like a mirror. Placing her hands on this water bath, or pensive, she screamed at the top of her lungs. Both Snape and Dumbledore turned to face her, just as she turned around.

"I did not realise it would work this well. I am shocked and surprised at the result achieved. Severus you are a wonderful potions master. I look just like my old school photographs, back when i decided to dye my hair copper brown to get away from my family and their dumb traditions."

Snape looked happy. "Thank you Dakota. I am glad you like it. Now, trying to make friends with Harry is going to be hard, as he is just like his father James, a cheeky, mischievous troublemaker. But he does have a soft side, he must get it from his mother. Maybe try playing in that way?"

Dakota looked at Snape. She was wondering why he was giving her advice on how to approach and ultimately befriend Harry. She had been friends with Lily since first year and James and that gang since third year. She was confused, then a thought crossed her mind 'he is still in love with me. He has been since third year.'

She decided to talk and face Dumbledore as he was standing just behind his golden desk to the right of her, up two steps. "Professor, do we need to schedule weekly meetings for you to give me more potion and updates on Harry?"

Dumbledore had been watching the two converse, and was about to wander in and interject but Dakota did it for him. "Yes, We can meet once a week, or i think Severus has brought a month's worth of potions here today, if you take it with your morning pumpkin juice once a week, say today, all it well. As for updates, once a month will be fine."

"Thank you Headmaster. I am going to reacquaint myself with the Ravenclaw common room and dormitory. Do you have robes and textbooks for me?"

Dumbledore looked at Severus then back at Dakota. "Hmm robes and textbooks, where did I put them … … … I remember they are in your trunk at the end of your four poster bed. Good afternoon Dakota. Be seeing you soon."

Dakota and Severus left the room at the same time. She proceeded to walk towards the Ravenclaw tower, when she found Severus following. "Professor, what are you doing? I can find my way."

Severus looked worried. "I just thought you may have forgot. All good. Ok. I will see you at the Great Hall for the opening feast."

Dakota nodded in agreement. They parted ways at the third floor staircase, Severus going down towards his office and the dungeons, while Dakota was heading up to the fifth floor, to familiarise herself with the common room again, and what subjects she would be taking. Dumbledore had left it for her to decide. She was deciding whether to do all the same subjects as she had done the first time, or change things up. She didn't really want to do divination again, she had a run in with Trelawney in her fifth year and she didn't think the teacher would have forgiven her.

'Hmm… ok no divination, maybe ancient runes, care for magical creatures and muggle studies instead."

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed**


End file.
